Fairies Wear Boots And You've Gotta Believe Me
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Dean and Sam come across some fairies on a suspicious hunt. Dean hates fairies on principle and Sam... well we're not sure really. But Dean pisses off this particular group and you know what happens if you get a fairy angry, don't you? Warning: language.


**Title: **Fairies Wear Boots And You've Gotta Believe Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SPN

**Notes: **For FreekyDisaster18  :) Review if you enjoy it.

* * *

Because life wasn't always frightening for the Winchester, it was just blind stupid really.

Really.

Apparently, Walt Disney knew fuck all about fairies. They did not look like tiny little girls dressed in cute outfits and blew kisses at people giving freckles – or was that Angels? - they were little bastards who liked nothing better than pissing off the human race. Because fairies or faeries meant 'good little folk' which, in Dean's head, was completely wrong and whoever named them that needed their head looked at because seriously, they were not good. Nope. They were fanged little things, whose eyes glowed deep red if you managed to get an up close look at one. No Tinkerbell's around, nuhuh. Also, fairy dust was not something kids should not play with, not the real stuff anyhow, the stuff they sell in shops is pap, Dean meant the real works. Yeah, it stuck to you like sticky glitter and refused to come off. That's how Dean found himself, swivelling about in fairy dust. Because life was bad enough, Sam just stood there smirking at him, looking like he was about to burst out in laughter. Bitch.

'C'mon, man!' Dean grumbled, coughing, the dust must have gotten into his system. Jesus.

They were in a club after hours, because weird things had been happening so they had decided to check it out. Couples had major arguments and yeah, okay, they weren't relationship counsellors, but it was crazy. No one had died, but people were being physically hurt by their sexual partner. Why? Because they had been cheating. Yup, you heard correctly, that's why the Winchesters were standing on the dance floor of a club in Idaho. Who was the cause of this mayhem? Little fuckin' fairies. Dean wanted to get rid of the sons of bitches, but he had forgot how meddling the things were when he had a job with Dad. As they tried to get rid of them, they grew stronger and the fairy dust was sprayed. Sam was over the other side, so it didn't hit him. One little fucker had rested on Dean's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. It was a spell, and then all of them pissed off into thin air and Dean was left coughing and Sam grinning.

'What?' he growled at his little brother who shook his head.

'Nothing, it's quite funny that _you_ get attacked by fairies'

'Let's go Sam, this town can deal on its own, they're not gonna kill anyone' he assured himself more than Sam and they managed to leave the club without the alarm blaring in their ears.

They sat in the Impala, Dean roaring her into life and Sam being surprisingly silent. He didn't feel any different, a little buzzed maybe but that was the run of the mill adrenaline rush. Blood tingling and all that was nothing knew to Dean.

'Think it's anything?' he asked Sam.

'Did you hear anything? Like a spell or curse?'

'Uh think so, why?' and glancing at Sam the guy shrugged.

'Probably nothin'. You haven't grown an extra head or antlers yet' and Dean punched his arm.

It wasn't until later that Dean knew something was up because he was glowing – freakin' glowing! He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and scowled.

'Sam, get in here' Just to make sure he wasn't delusional. Dean saw his brother's face appear in the mirror, Sam standing just behind him, eyes wide.

'You're glittering' and Dean could have punched the guy for his ability to state the obvious.

'Yeah Sammy. Why am I glittering?' he snapped, glaring at his reflection, and feeling a bit hot under his t-shirt. Jeeze.

'I don't – I don't' he was stuck like a messed up, broken tape. Dean's gaze shifted up, and he met liquid heat in Sam's look, which freaked him the fuck out.

'Sam?' and he paused, worried. Sam licked his bottom lip and Dean could swear that he was getting closer.

'Yeah Dean?' Sam breathed and honest to god Dean didn't know what was going on.

'What're you thinking?' he hesitated.

'You're gorgeous y'know that?' and Dean couldn't help but smirk, cocking his head to one side.

'Dayum, Sam ya think so?' and that was the wrong move, because Sam's eyes widened into huge orbs and he fled from the bathroom, the door slamming. Dean stared at the door and then back at his own reflection.

Boy was that weird. Must be something to do with the fairy dust, or the fuckin' bitches themselves. 'Cause Sam never played that kind of joke, he could never keep his face straight. Dean sighed, wondering if calling Bobby would be helpful but then – oh hell no – he wasn't taking any jibes from the grouchy hunter, no way.

After a while, he went out into the room and found Sam with his arms crossed over his knees, vaguely paying attention to the TV. He leant against the doorframe and waited, until Sam said something. Anything.

'I think I know what might be – er – happening' Sam wasn't looking at Dean, he was still watching the TV.

'Earth to Sammy, I'm over here. Tell me college boy, what the fuck is going on?' Dean scowled and when Sam then point blank refused to look at him Dean decided it was time for action.

Taking the necessary strides to the bed Sam was sat on, he stood directly in front of his little brother, cupping his jaw and forcing his head up. Sam shut his eyes almost immediately and Dean felt the shudder skim through Sam.

'Tell me. What's it doin' to you?' he asked, many different ideas popped into his head. Sam shook his head, gulping. 'I can't do anything, unless you tell me why the fuck I'm glowing' he demanded and when Sam didn't do anything, he huffed. 'Fine, you not going to talk, I'm just gonna go and get a drink at the bar' and he took half a step, swivelling and purposely heading toward the door, because he wasn't gonna take this crap, when Sam stopped him.

By stopping him, Sam had grabbed hold of Dean's upper arm and pulled him back, standing up in the process. Now he was just lined up against tall muscle.

'C'mon Sammy' he goaded, really wanting to know!

'You can't-' that's all he got.

'Can't what, Sam?'

'I don't want you – out there – people' and wow those fairies must have done something rich 'cause Sam was the eloquent one of the two and right now he was talking in Tarzan mode. It took Dean a few moments to notice Sam's shallow breathing, as if he was controlling himself or at least trying to.

'No? Why's that?' and yeah, Dean was a bit worried, but yeah okay this was slightly funny too.

'You're… Dean… you're just… god'

'Uhuh. Right. You wanna come with Sam?' he tugged on Sam's shirt and his brother glanced at the door, and then back at Dean and Christ if he didn't feel that buzzing again. What the hell was that?

Sam thought for a few, then nodding jerkily.

At the bar it was no better, not only did Dean – it seemed – get more attention from the men in the place which was playing annoying country in the background, but Sam was as possessive as anything. Every person who looked Dean's way, approached Dean, received a growl normally heard on angry leopards from his little brother.

'You're not playin' are you?' Dean gulped resignedly, because the other weirdo's were one thing, but Sammy? No.

'Oh I'm playing' and yup if that voice didn't go straight to Dean's dick. If pepper spray worked on fairies, Dean would wipe out entire colonies of the things, just to have this not happen.

'You realise, Sam, this isn't you' and Dean was still trying to get his head around the fact that he was the one covered in the fairy glitter so why was _Sam_ acting all clingy and strange? Surely Dean should have morphed or something!

One of the tykes had whispered something in Dean's ear, hadn't she? A spell of some kind. What the hell did she do? Yes he was being sexist but right now, Dean didn't care.

'It is me Dean. But, you, you're all glowy and _hot_' and Dean's eyebrows shot upwards at the emission of the second word. Not just the word itself, but how Sam said it. He curled his tongue around the word so it made Dean's head swin a bit. Dean picked up his glass, and downed his Jack Daniel's, considering that his life had just become even more topsy turvy.

'Sammy…'

'Yeah?'

There was no _it's Sam, _just his little brother with glazed eyes and wandering hands. Dean let it go, and shuffled away from Sam, creating a little space and drumming his fingers to the song playing on the speakers.

He made the mistake when he went up to the bar and ordered another drink. Man, he should have just called that fine little waitress over, but no, he went up to the oak desk bar and ordered. All eyes were on him but the atmosphere had changed. Now that Sam wasn't next to him, there was something predatory leaking out of everybody in the room. Now Dean was used to this on many women and sure as hell had he seen it happen to Sam. Countless girls licking their lips as if he, or his brother, were pieces of the finest steaks. But right now, it was off. Dean had no issue with guys checking him or Sam out because, well, when you look like they did it didn't really matter. Many guys have hit on Sam, bought in by that nice, friendly smile and floppy hair. But Sam's not interested. Anyway, y'see, no women were paying any godammn attention, even the waitress gave Dean a nice smile and got back to her work. But the waiter – couldn't be more than 19 with short trimmed hair verging on reddy-brown, and offset grey eyes – had that same look Sam had given him earlier. The waiter was, and don't hold Dean to this, cute in an adorable _kinda reminds me of Sammy _way.

'Get you anything?' it was smooth as silk, with a quick lick of his lips and Dean didn't need a college education to hear the implications of the sex in that.

'Another JD and a beer for my – uh – friend over there' Dean said, flashing a grin. That was a habit, it didn't mean anything so why the fuck did he suddenly have Sam's side pressed along his back? How'd he get here so fast? 'You wanna change your order?' Dean asked, eyebrow raised at his brother.

Sam wasn't looking at him, oh no, Sam was giving a glare to the waiter who just huffed, shaking his head a smirk appearing. Dean felt a bit out done, and like a third wheel and like this could get real bad, real soon.

'You don't look his type' and Dean's mouth fell open, wanting to tell that waiter exactly what he -

But Sam helped with that by grabbing the front of the guy's shirt.

'Okay, okay, easy. Let's go' but that got no reaction from Sam, so Dean tried his tantrum-big brother approach. 'Sam! C'mon. Lets. Go. Back. To. The. Room' he pronounced through gritted teeth, and when Sam actually looked at him, he relaxed his grip on the kid and nodded, face shifting into normal Sam mode. Sheesh.

They drove back to the motel in silence. It was only until the door slammed shut did Dean round on Sam.

'What is wrong with you?' he yelled, feeling like the roles were reversed and that this should be Sam telling _him _off. If Dean stopped to think, he would have paid more attention to the other people in the place and specifically why they were watching _him_. But no, all Dean cared about was Sam's behaviour.

'Dean, you don't know how you look to other people' Sam gritted out and he run a hand though his hair, brown strands flopping, hands shaking.

'Oh look, he can finally make full sentences!' Dean exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest, taking ground.

'No Dean, you really don't-' Sam took a step toward, and Dean just stood.

'Tell me then. I don't feel different!'

'It's - I'm trying not to do anything'

'Cause that was so much clearer.

'Know what? Go to sleep Sam' and he turned away from Sam, hating the tingling along his fingers, the urge to touch.

At around something past 2 in the morning Dean had sunk into the chair – not being able to sleep – opening up Sam's laptop. Waiting for it to load, he dialled the number he hoped in hell would help.

'_Hello Dean. What're you doing up?'_

'Hi Missouri, I got a problem'

'_It's something you can't ask Bobby, isn't it?'_

'Uh yeah. What do y'know about Fairies?' he asked low into the phone, knowing that once out Sam was gone, but he didn't want to disturb him anyway.

'_Apart from the usual lore? If you piss 'em off you're gonna pay. Dean Winchester what did you do?'_ Dean grimaced.

'We looked into some strange things, where people were Obi Wan-ing their partner, we found out it was a Fairy colony' he paused, hating that he had to admit this, this. 'I took 'em on, and got rained on with fairy dust' he groaned and Missouri chuckled.

'_Oh dear, you must be glittering_' and Dean could hear the happiness in her voice. If this was Sam she wouldn't be laughing. _'You bet your ass I'd be laughing to if this happened to Sam. Dean you know when they get bored they make mischief. Instead of helping, they hinder'_

'Yeah, yeah. Well, one other the bastards whispered something. Must have been a spell'

'_Okay. So what's the problem then?' _

'Well yeah, I'm glowing but I didn't think much of it. I go to the bar with Sam and everyone's looking at me as if they want to eat me' and yeah that wasn't his best analogy, but still.

'_Huh. What did Sam do?'_ she asked lightly.

'He got all possessive and weird and can't really talk in proper sentences, when he does he can't explain what's goin' on! I wouldn't care at the bar, but only guys took any interest…' he trailed off.

'_Ah, I see. Well Dean, I'll have a think about it, sweetie. Might ask Bobby-'_

'No! Please don't tell Bobby!' he practically pleaded. Not that he thought Bobby wouldn't help, just that he couldn't bare the hunter to know that he had been taken down by fairies.

'_Well all right. Boy you get some sleep! Look at the time. You need your beauty sleep as it is…' _Dean could hear her grin.

'Thank you' he replied sarcastically, then ' Cheers Missouri. I'll talk to you later, g'night'

'_Night, sweetie. Actually get some sleep' _she scolded and the line beeped_._

Dean took the advice to go to sleep, sure that Missouri would phone back to tell him off if he didn't. Dean slept through. Perhaps the glow would wear off by the next morning and he wouldn't have to deal with this stupidity.

Oh how wrong he was. Though, really, Dean had given up on good luck for the Winchesters and good luck never swung its bat his way.

Sam got up, grumbling and Dean would believe that he was back to the normal Sam, however when Dean caught himself in the bathroom mirror after his shower, he was still glowing like a freakin' virgin on prom night! He growled at the reflection. Sam passed him, their arms brushing as they moved past each other. Sam hissed in breath, but he said nothing. Great. Just peachy. Hunts were going to suck!

Dean flicked through the channels on the TV, briefly scowling at what passes for kid's entertainment today, until Sam came out of the bathroom. Dean had hit a dead end with the fairy spells. He read somewhere 'bout a love spell but that couldn't be it. This wasn't love, this was basic animal need. Lust. Obviously, right?

They weren't talking and Dean, even though he wasn't the talkative one of the pair, wanted Sam to talk because dude, this was torture. Sure he's learnt from experience how to read Sam without the guy opening his mouth, but this was different. All the signals were crashing together like a bad coverage on a radio station.

So, when his brother appeared out of the bathroom with only his dark jeans on and a towel rubbing at his hair, Dean went in for the kill. This was pissing him off too much for it to be worked out or ignored.

Dean lunged, pinning Sam's shoulders to the wall and glaring at his younger sibling who looked positively unnerved. Any second there was a chance Sam would clock him one and push him off.

'Talk to me Sammy. What's happenin' huh?' and Sam's eyes misted slightly. Dean growled and pushed harder.

'I think it's –' he blanked out again 'I think it's the fairies. You're giving off a thing. Pheromone… I don't know! But whatever it is Dean it's driving me nuts!' Sam crashed his head back against the wall at his last work.

'So, what, you wanna jump my bones or something?' he was trying to be funny.

Sam made this noise, this whiny, back of the throat noise and he just squirmed under Dean's grip. But God if that didn't make heat coil in his stomach. That girl in Chicago was right, he does have a power complex. Huh, what d'ya know?

'Please… Dean. Either get the hell away from me or…' and Dean slowly smiled.

'Or what Sam?' he teased. Sense of déjà vu.

'Or I swear I'm gonna do bad things to you' and Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

'That's a song, right? That's lame' but Sam was oblivious to this. Sam lowered his head, and Dean was looking right at those dark eyes then Sam's arms were on his shoulders and he pushed Dean away.

'Please Dean. I'm not kidding' he said shakily and Dean felt heat under his skin. Christ, he hated fairies.

Dean just followed Sam in step, and he brought his hand up to try and touch Sam's cheek in the way he does when he's taking the piss. He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Dean diverted his attention and snatched up his phone.

'Yello' he answered as polite as possible.

'_Hey there Dean. I thought you'd like to know I asked some people, and I think I know what's going on with you and Sam' _it was Missouri to the rescue Dean smirked and he wandered past Sam perusing the window, admiring the car park.

'Yeah?'

'_Yeah, what I think may have happened is you royally pissed off that fairy, so she decided to get you back. You, Dean, have an obvious sexuality, and were egotistical in getting rid of them and they used that against you. When she cursed you, that fairy most likely sprinkled a load of dust on you and used a Love curse on you. It's not a well-known one, but it's got something to do with a pheromone that you have, and it's amplified. People around you are noticing it and Sam is affected by it. You told me he showed a possessive nature, well that would be because he's the one closest to you who loves you' _Missouri explained, a sigh here and there.

'I don't get it, he… oh' and Sam watched as his little brother bolted for the door. Shit. 'Missouri, I gotta call you back Sam's legged it' and he snapped the phone shut, going after Sam.

He caught up with the guy in the park across from the motel. Jeeze.

'Sam' he warned but Sam just turned around, eyes blazing.

'Just don't Dean. If you want me to go, I'll go but please I can't take your…'

'Sammy' he shook his head, getting closer to Sam, cornering him to the railings. Dean saw it build again, in the body language and the dilating pupils. Sam was gripping onto the railings, looking anywhere but Dean, or at least trying to.

Dean had put it all together one by one, piece by fucking piece until it made sense. With what Missouri had explained, Sam's possessiveness stemmed from his 'real love' for Dean. That 'real love' was a mixture of lust and love and oh-ho man.

'Please?' now was that a supplication or an invitation?

Dean took it as the latter and his hand's on the back of Sam's neck and he's pulling and then his mouth slid onto Sam's with a slick ease. Sam just fell apart underneath him, and Dean's pretty sure that's 'cause of the glowy pheromone shit. Th want he felt wasn't because of the curse or spell, it was Dean's action. All of it was him.

All the built up want just ignited like the engine on a Ferrari and he was hungry for more. He pulled away, wanting to see Sam, he said:

'Sammy?'

'It's Sam' was the reply, and Dean accepted the trace of Sam's tongue – tentative – along his bottom lip.

They missed breakfast, but Dean couldn't care less when he had Sam holding him down while he fucked him hard. The panting, the moans: Dean was sure the hotel clerk could hear.

The 'glow' or whatever wore off after a while, and Sam was back to being Sam. Except, well, he wasn't because Dean got to see the sexual side of Sam.

Dean remembered to call back Missouri, even though she didn't need another call from him to know what happened. That made him cringe.

Dean also remembered those little bastards who liked nothing better than pissing off the human race. Hey, they didn't have to know that for once a supernatural creature made Dean's life a little better.

Fairies were still little fuckers, he wasn't retracting that!


End file.
